Lost
Lost is a drama-mystery-adventure television series that follows the lives of the survivors of a plane crash on a mysterious tropical island. It was created by Jeffrey Lieber, J. J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof, and was filmed primarily on location in Hawaii by Bad Robot Productions. The show was produced by Disney's Touchstone Television and aired on the ABC network. References * On April 6, 2005, ABC aired two Muppets' Wizard of Oz teaser ads during its primetime Wednesday lineup, linking the Muppets with two of its most popular shows. The first ad, which aired during Lost, featured the Scarecrow (Kermit), the Cowardly Lion (Fozzie) and Tin Thing (Gonzo) discovering that they're "lost" on a fog-shrouded island. * In Muppet King Arthur #2, King Arthur (Kermit the Frog) speaks of two travelers, "They seem really lost." Sir Percival (Fozzie Bear) replies, "We're watching Lost? Ooh, I'll bet these guys came to the island on The Black Rock!" * Later in that same issue, a man on horseback asks a camel salesman for directions as they seem to be lost. The salesman replies, "Lost? Oh, no! I forgot to set the DVR before I left for work!" Muppet Mentions * In the third season episode "Tricia Tanaka is Dead," Sawyer refers to the burly Hurley as "Snuffy." * In the fifth season episode "Namaste," the audience is briefly treated to two separate clips of the season two opening credits of The Muppet Show that are playing inside the DHARMA station "The Flame" in 1977. Lost Slapdown For the behind-the-scenes web featurettes with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, the Muppets started making appearances on May 5, 2010. * In the first Muppet-themed episode, Rizzo the Rat and Bobo the Bear lead a group of fans to the writers' office to demand answers on some delicate (or rather delicious) plotlines for the show. official link, HD * The second episode features Lindelof and Cuse in line for lunch at a cafeteria. They are greeted by the Swedish Chef who provides Cuse with a full-cooked meal on a platter. He responds in kind with the Chef's mock Swedish. Lindelof isn't treated as well, receiving only some uncooked macaroni stuck into a slice of cheddar. official link, HD * In the third video, the producers recall how Pepe, Bobo and Carl auditioned for the role of the Smoke Monster. An outtake with Bobo appeared as an easter egg on the 2010 "Complete Collection" DVD set. official link, HD * In the fourth video, Kermit the Frog gets to actually see, or experience, the ending of the show. The Bunsen and Beaker action figures made by Palisades Toys appear briefly in the Lost writers' room. official link, HD Lost Untangled Allan Trautman plays the Dr. Chang puppet on Lost Untangled, a web video series created by ABC to help explain the plot of the show. The Dr. Chang puppet was provided by Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Connections * Grant Bowler played Captain Gault in three episodes * François Chau plays Dr. Pierre Chang * Nathan Fillion played Kevin Callis in "I Do" * Matthew Fox plays Jack Shephard * Michael Giacchino composes the music for Lost * Lillian Hurst plays Carmen Reyes in three episodes * Evangeline Lilly plays Kate Austen * Cheech Marin plays David Reyes in the third season episode "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" * Charles Mesure plays Bryan in the first season episode "Hearts and Minds" * Wayne Pygram plays Isaac, a faith healer, in the second season episode "S.O.S." * Nick Tate plays Ray Mullen in the first season episode "Tabula Rasa" * Felix Williamson plays Dr. Ian McVay in the second season episode "?" External links *Tough Pigs Anthology: Oz teaser ads __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions